


The Tables Turn

by Clicheangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Elf and Warlock relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, LARP, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), Live action roleplay, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Piercings, Punk Dean, Roleplay, Shy Cas, nerd cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicheangel/pseuds/Clicheangel
Summary: Castiel Novak has a secret... every so often he goes medieval LARPing with his best friend, Charlie. He meets a cute warlock at an event and flirts shamelessly with him, assuming they'd never meet again... Little did he know fate had a funny plan for them.





	The Tables Turn

Castiel Novak had a secret. It wasn't a big secret... It was only considered embarrassing to... well... most people.

Castiel was into Live Action Role Play.

About two years ago his best friend, Charlie, had begged him to go to a medieval LARPing event for months before the man agreed. After that weekend convention, his life was changed forever.

He had dressed up in one of her spare costumes and reluctantly gone, wanting to see if Charlie was correct about how fun roleplay was.

Now, he goes to as many roleplaying events as possible.

Charlie comes as much as she can but she's very busy, considering she's the CEO of a huge company.

He has a few characters for roleplaying but his favorite was Lazzaris, The high elf. Lazzaris was created with the help of Charlie and a very detailed Pinterest board.

He played Lazzaris as much as possible, mainly during medieval and fantasy plays. His outfit for the high elf consists of tights, a long leather tunic, faux elf ears, a black cape, a medieval-looking fanny pack, a large bow with foam arrows, and some light elf makeup.

He's always felt embarrassed by LARPing, especially when Gabriel, his brother, had unexpectedly shown up at his house while Cas was dressed up and getting into character before going to an event. Gabe had laughed harder than Cas had ever seen and Cas had blushed harder than Gabe had ever seen.

He ended up not going to the event out of embarrassment.

He mainly spends his time working at the public library when he's not LARPing. He's the head librarian there and extremely shy. He's been told he was 'socially inept' and needed a 'good lay' to lighten up.

The only time he could really be outgoing and strong was when he was LARPing. He got to be someone else and didn't need to worry about upsetting anyone or doing something wrong.

He wasn't in the market for a relationship despite people telling him he needs to get laid. His last relationship had ended because he found his ex, Meg, in bed with another man. They hadn't been together too long but it still hurt. He took a risk dating Meg, he hadn't been interested in dating since early high school and back then he didn't have any luck in the first place. The only reason he actually dated Meg was because he figured trying to find someone was better than letting himself stay alone forever.

He's given up after Meg, his mind filled with thoughts of self-hatred and 'I guess I'm not meant to be loved'.

Despite not wanting a relationship he still missed being intimate, he was a man after all. That didn't mean he was going to become a man-whore and sleep around, It just meant his hand was getting... more use than usual.

"Cas! Are you even listening?" Charlie asks loudly, pouting as she looks at her best friend through his bathroom mirror.

Cas jumped and looks over at the redhead woman. He frowns a little and huffs, nodding. "Yes. I am listening." He says, his voice flat as he pulls a pair of thick green tights up his legs from where he's sitting on the bed. "Are you almost ready? We're gonna be late." He says, watching Charlie carefully apply winged eyeliner through the mirror.

Charlie ignores him and finishes her wing, grinning a little in success. "Yeah, I'm almost done. Don't you still need to do your hair or whatever? Ya little elf." She asks, looking at the man across the room as she caps her eyeliner pen and puts it in her makeup bag.

Cas rolls his eyes playfully and slips on his specially made vintage boots. They were brown and a little taller than ankle-length, they were custom made so they weren't as uncomfortable as normal combat boots. "All I have to do is pack my bag, ya brat." He tries, tying up his laces and mussing his hair.

He walks over to where Charlie is perched on his bathroom sink and looks at himself in the mirror, debating adding some last-minute final touches. He runs his fingers through his hair a few times, messing it up further to give the 'I live in a forest' look. "Should I put on eyeliner?" He asks his best friend, watching her apply large purple contacts.

She shrugs, pausing for a second to look over at Cas. "Uhm... No, you look hot," She says, giving a small smile before putting in her contact and sitting back to check out her own costume.

Charlie's character for fantasy roleplay was named Aine, She's a fierce forest fairy who strives to protect her family. Charlie has been perfecting her characters since her teenage years, she's always been a nerd who enjoyed cosplay and playing pretend.

Aine wore a long green dress with a brown leather corset. Her sleeves were long and flared out at the end, giving her that signature fairy look. She wears her hair in a tight fishtail braid and does heavy dark fairy makeup. Her head was also decorated with a pretty circlet.

She also has a belt with room for a foam sword and water bottle. Charlie had much more gear than Cas, she had dozens of costumes and makeup products for her characters but he didn't mind, knowing how invested to LARP she was.

Cas steps away from the mirror and goes back to his bed, starting to pack a small bag for things he might need for the LARP. Charlie hums softly while finishing up her look, ignoring Cas bustling around the room packing his bag.

Cas puts an insulated water bottle full of ice water, a couple of granola bars, extra foam arrows, a bit of makeup in case he needs to touch up, his wallet, and an extra pair of socks in a Nike drawstring bag. He leaves it on the bed and goes into the living room, wanting to also grab his infamous tan trench coat in case it gets cold when it gets dark out.

He goes back into his bedroom and spots Charlie setting her own bag on his bed. "Ready?" He asks, wanting to get headed out as soon as possible. Charlie always came over before LARPing to get ready, she preferred the natural lighting in Cas' room.

Charlie nods and slips her own shoes on, getting the excited look in her eyes that always appears when they were about to go LARPing. "I can't wait to see some hot fae girls tonight!" She says, grabbing her camo bookbag and heading towards Cas' living room.

Cas grabs his own bag and follows her, getting excited and ready to go.

-

It took around half an hour to get to the event, considering it was a town away. Charlie and Cas had listened to half of the lord of the rings soundtrack while driving there, it was their usual pregame.

Once they got there Charlie could barely sit still. As soon as the car was parked in the giant, crowded parking lot, she jumped out and looked around at all the people walking towards the entrance in their costumes.

Some people took LARPing more seriously than others. There were the people that wore jeans and a t-shirt while others wore extremely expensive-looking medieval/fantasy outfits.

Cas didn't really mind people wearing 'normal' clothes considering how expensive it was to make/buy LARPing costumes. It did break the immersion a little but he still didn't really care.

Cas killed the engine of his car and turned in his seat, grabbing his bag from the backseat before exiting the car. Usually, they'd have a place where people could put their bags and non-LARP items so he didn't have to worry about losing his bag or something.

He shut the car door and locked it, slipping his keys into his bag immediately. "Excited?" He asks, watching Charlie's eyes looking around at everyone walking around.

Charlie nods and looks over at her best friend, her own bag slung over her shoulder. "Fuck yeah!" She exclaims, heading towards the trunk of Cas' car so she could grab her foam sword.

Cas chuckles and follows her, wanting to get his own faux weapon.

The prompt for the LARP was something along the lines of a battle between the two kingdoms. One kingdom was for the elves and the other was for the witches and warlocks. Fairies and fae were involved because they lived in the forest and had to decide who they wanted to side with.

There were also various other species of creatures included so people who had specialty characters got to play along but they had special, less general roles.

Cas popped the trunk and grabbed out his bow and arrows, slinging the arrow case onto his back. "What time is this over?" He asks, wanting to know how many arrows he should grab.

Charlie shrugs, grabbing her sword and putting it into her specially made belt. "I dunno... I think it goes until eight but this one can sometimes run over." She starts, looking over at Cas. "Today's only the first day, though. You don't need to come every day to be part of the story but it's every day for the next week... I'm only coming today and tomorrow because I have to work on Sunday and Monday."

Cas nods, debating if he should come tomorrow or not. "I'll probably just do today but... I don't know..." He says, grabbing a handful of arrows and slipping them into the holster on his back. He reaches up and shuts the trunk, taking a deep breath. "Let's go." He says, getting excited. He takes a few more deep breaths and tries to get into character, going through his usual Lazzaris related thoughts.

Charlie bolts and trudges towards the entrance of the opening building. There was an entire village behind the main building where everyone was headed into and a large field off to the side.

There were signs indicating what each hut was and where to go for what, Cas shook his head and smiled lovingly at Charlie's display, immediately following behind her.

Charlie made it inside first, her eyes in awe as she looks around the large, almost church-like, opening building.

"Hello, madam." A short, most likely, goblin says as he notices Charlie's quick entrance.

Charlie looks over, her eyes full of excitement as she tries to compose herself and get into character. "Hello, kind sir." She starts, her voice lighter as she slips into Aine's role.

Cas walks up beside her, noticing the short goblin.

He gestures to the room everyone is piling into, "Please, take a seat. We will explain the rules, check your weapons, and show you where you may put your things before the festivities." He says, giving a kind smile.

Charlie nods excitedly despite herself and bustles off, finding a seat in the front. Cas also gives the goblin a smile and follows her, staying quiet as he gets into character.

The room was full of excited chatter as they wait for the roleplay conductors to get their words in order.

Cas looks around, admiring all the eleven and medieval outfits as he waits. He catches sight of a rather beautiful man and freezes, his eyes widening the slightest bit.

The man was sitting in another pew type seat across the room, quietly talking to a dark-haired woman.

The man had golden-brown hair and, from what Cas could see, a face full of piercings. He was dressed as a warlock, he had a long, black dress like cloak and a tall staff with a blue stone at the end.

Cas swallowed thickly and blinked, still scanning his eyes over the pretty man.

"Hello! Elves and Witches! I am serenity, fairy and roleplay conductor!" A woman's loud voice echoes through the room, pulling Cas' attention.

"Today, we will be participating in a war between the two kingdoms." She starts, her voice low and accentuated. "One side, run by Queen Anvado, a dark elf from solitude, the land across the water... And King Noza, A warlock from the great lands of Winterhold. We will fight at the end of tonight, be wise when you choose your sides. If you are an elf and choose to side with the warlocks and witches, that is completely fine. Just make sure you wear the correct color wristband." She pauses, looking around the crowd.

"If you are any other species you can also choose your side. Your approach to the fight depends on which side you choose to be on. As a collective, you shall decide, with your group, if you want the passive approach or the aggressive approach. You can also be part of an independent group if you'd like. You must choose a side. Meaning, you can be passive without siding with the passive side and aggressive without siding with the aggressive side." She says, trying to be quick so the excited crowd members get started already.

"After we get all the basics covered, we will start with introductions and separating the groups into designated sections of the 'kingdom'." She finishes, glancing at one of the other roleplay conductors before looking back at the crowd. "Any questions?"

-

It takes a little while for the conductors to finish giving out all the rules and such but once they're done they set out colored wrist bands and maps, showing where everyone in each section should go.

Cas and Charlie stuck together, both grabbing an 'elf' side wristband and map. Cas helped wrap the bright red wristband on his friend's wrist and Charlie helped him with his own.

Cas kept his eye out for the handsome warlock, wanting to subtly check him out for the rest of the night. He was far too shy to actually talk to the other man, though.

"This is so cool! Did you see the battlefield? It's friggin' huge!" Charlie rants, gripping Cas' arm while guiding him towards the elf huts so they could put their things away. "We should hurry, the introduction starts soon." She says, walking so fast Cas could barely keep up.

He gives a laugh, opening his mouth to respond when he hears a deep voice say, "Excuse me?"

Cas and Charlie turned around, wanting to see who had attempted to get their attention.

The warlock he had been keeping an eye out for was standing in front of them, looking at them expectantly. Cas' eyes went wide at the sight of him and immediately tried not to seem too embarrassed. "I.. Uh.." He stutters, his mouth opening and closing as his mind goes blank.

The warlock quirks a tiny grin, finding the dark-haired man adorable. "Do you know where the elf huts are? They ran out of maps." He says, wanting an excuse to talk to the cute elf.

Charlie smirks as Cas stays quiet, his mind too blank to say anything. "Yeah, actually. We're headed there now, wanna join us?" She asks, glancing over as a pretty dark-haired woman walks up behind the warlock.

The warlock nods, his smile widening around hoop snake bits that are pierced through his lip. "Awesome." He starts, turning to look at the woman. "This is Gilda. I'm Dean." He says before pausing. "I mean... I'm Jemji, a warlock from up north and this is Dorothy, a dark fairy." He says, looking over at Cas again.

Charlie grins wide, looking over at the other fairy. "I'm Charlie and this is Cas... Here, though, I'm Aine and he's Lazzaris."

Cas blushes deeply knowing this gorgeous man in front of him was meeting him while dressed up in elf clothes. "Y-yeah..." He speaks up, blushing even deeper in embarrassment.

Dean keeps his eyes on the blushing elf, "You're costume looks awesome. How long have you been LARPing?" He asks, ignoring the people rushing to get to the introduction around them.

Cas straightens and tries to make himself look less awkward. "Not long... Maybe around a year?" He says, reaching up with his free hand to scratch the back of his neck.

Dean nods, keeping his eyes trained on the other man, "Well, your costume looks badass for someone who just started roleplaying... You're an elf, right?"

He nods, glancing at Charlie, "Uhm... Yeah, a.. high elf..." He says, blushing and almost visibly cringing.

"I hate to break this up but we gotta get headed to introduction. I don't wanna be late." Charlie pipes up, causing Cas to nod.

Dean gives a small grin and nods too, gesturing for Cas and Charlie to walk ahead first, "Lead the way, Lazzaris."

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!  
Welcome to my new story, I really like this concept but I don't know if I'll update... I will if I get good feedback but... Let me know what you think :)  
This is only the first chapter, by the way, just let me know if you want me to update.


End file.
